


Encumbrance

by SilverServerError



Series: Elf Practice [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: He’d let Taako barrel right past his boundaries. And instead he’d broken Brad‘s limits.





	Encumbrance

 

Taako had crashed into his heart like a meteor of longing, and it had never stopped hurting since. 

 

Seeing him across the lawns of the moon base. The prickly attitude keeping him at a distance. The inevitable dismissal as he recovered from another orgasm. 

 

“Fantastic,” Taako sighed, slipping back into his ‘talking to a fan’ voice. “Really good work there, Gentle Green. Love the thing with the… Like that g-spot work was premo, my man.” 

 

Brad stared a little unseeingly across Taako’s chest to the far wall, body still from the tension that all but paralyzed him. He heard the words, but none of them really stuck. None of them could penetrate his resentment of the tone. 

 

“Hey so like, I gotta scoot, but same time same place tomorrow?” 

 

Brad opened his mouth to answer, but after weeks- months? - of denying it, his gut insisted on pushing the words he’d been toying with through a tight clenched throat. 

 

“Taako, I need to break up with you.” 

 

For a split second all he could do was panic, but just as quickly… The words were out there. Plain. Honest. No matter what happened next, at least things would be different. 

 

His hands were trembling. 

 

He felt free. 

 

His attention shifted to Taako as he sat up slightly on his elbows, shock and indignation pressing his ears low and his eyes wide. 

 

“We’re not dating!” 

 

Brad looked at him, and for the first time in a while, really saw him. Expressive features. That charming tooth gap. The freckles from missions in the sun. 

 

And of course even now Taako would land words like a dagger shoved straight into his stomach. This elf was painful right to the bitter end. 

 

“Right,” Brad said, gathering the raw edges of his emotions neatly within himself, holding them shielded until he was alone, safe to sort out what was left. “Sorry I- Then that’s fine then I guess.” He swallowed, sitting up and facing away as his feet found the floor. “Then there’s no reason to… Fine then.” 

 

He waited, hoping and dreading all at once that Taako would excuse himself and disappear from his life like smoke. 

 

But no such luck. 

 

“That’s  _ it _ !?” Taako skreetched, furious and accusatory. 

 

Brad looked over his shoulder, glimpsing Taako red cheeked and teeth barred. Hurt radiating from his elf like it twisted in his gut. But how many chances had Brad given him to reciprocate? How long had he been pretending that Taako might someday feel the same? 

 

“Yes,” Brad answered, and swallowed hard. And for all that there was a tempest raging inside him, the awful reality was that it was true. 


End file.
